


below the surface

by Lovers9978



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers9978/pseuds/Lovers9978
Summary: static has only known the tunnel's and pit he lives in and has lived all his life.  Everyday was the same he would exit his tunnels into the pit the native  What do their ritual and take a scale and a little   Venom from him and sometimes leave food. than one day the came pleaddimg for me to do something.  I for the 1st time left my home in curiosity to find out what the problem was. What I didn't expect to find was more humans different humans that  Seem to have something against the others. And from then on whatever peaceful life I wanted was cast out into the ocean.
Relationships: nightmare x error
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start with this, static is the name of my version of error who is a naga. He has 1 working eye and 3 sets of arms. Static is about 40 feet long , not including his ribs and above.
> 
> Static is a gentle giant that is fine with that natives taking a scale of 2. He is not the only one of his kind , but he doesn't know that. Also he doesn't glich he can't speak but can learn to , he eats every couple of weeks , like a snake. 
> 
> Error is bold  
> Nightmare is italic
> 
> And finally........ my baby is sassy when upset, no joke. 
> 
> Error belongs to - @loverofpiggies

Chapter 1 , out of the pit

Starting my normal everyday routine was natural at this pont. Get up stretch , drink from the huge lake and head out into the pit to sun bathe until I'm called.

Well... thats until today. As soon as I slipped outside there was a gathering of humans shaking in fear. I froze. What had happened? I motion them forward. They began speaking that strange creatures where taking over and taking everything. It takes me a moment to register what they said. I slip passed them and go to the end of the thr pit... I hesitate... I've never left the pit...

shaking my head to rid of the thoughts i go over the small ledge and continue forward where I could now here a commotion. Slithering into a clearing I pass other humans that I've seen before. They drop to there Knees and watch me move to where the creatures are? No just more humans ,but the di axt different and smell different. I don't hesitate to slither right up to one and began to circle them. The were confused and on guard. I didn't care they were causing trouble and they needed to leave. Than suddenly something bounded off one of my scales i saw it but didn't feel anything. The strange humans seemed surprised and one of the came and pluck a scale with caution and once the notice that i did care the best mostly relaxed. Before I could move again one of the children came up to say something, but there was a loud bang and -

To be continued


	2. It tickles

The kid dropped to the ground and blood began to surround them...  
After that all I saw was red. I don't know how long it was but all I know is I was covered and blood when I was done.  
No one and I mean no One attacks my tribe. Those who survived quickly fled. I know they wouldn't be back for a while. I turned in rested by the now dead child. I was already planning the death of anyone who dare attack my tribe. 

Weeks slowly rolled by. I now wondered the village and watched over the more closely than before. Even though things had done mostly back to normal I never let my guard down and for good reason. 3 months after the accident they show up again.

This time they didn't dare come neer the village. I ended up going to where they were setting up. They pointed there strange barrels at me and several bangs sounded out. What ever it was it tickles, but i was too mad to care. Ducking my head down I lift my tail and swing it and a full circle knocking all of them off their feet. I didn't put much power in the swings at this point i was to upset to care. They left and the villagers took the kid. I simply left the seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now bullets bouncing off would be terrifying to anyone. Especially if its a naga much bigger than you.


	3. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error see the stars for the first time before having to teach someone a lesson 
> 
> \---------------‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐‐

I don't know what they were yelling about but it was getting dark and I slipped back to my tribe where they were waiting for me. I decided to stay out for the night. I had been staying in the caves in the last couple of nights so this was new to me. As the moon began to rise little dots began to appear in the sky. Aw struck I stared up for hours. At some point I fell asleep.

I awake to some children using my tail as a slide. I yawn in stretch and look around no Trouble in sight. I still don't go that to the pit I want to explore the 1st time I guess. I slipped past village and Into the Woods. Today I get to hunt.

I had caught a dear and I guess instincts got the best of me ... 3 less dear are here. Again to head back and find and big a oak tree. I began to dig to make a hollow nest ti rest in. I guess it's nap time.

Upon waking i llok yo the sky once more. The sun was back. I decided I needed some food ,not what the villagers were giving me but something new...

Strange 4 legged creatures i now know as elk we're hard to catch. 3 hours later and i had one. I wasn't even finished with the elk i caught when a strange white coat came up with a few others. One of them bent down beside me and ran their hands down my tail. I hiss quietly at them to detour them... nope they didn't leave in fact they kept poking and prodding me. This was getting out of hand....

OH HELL NO

Anyone should know not to touch me there. I use the tip of my tail like a whip and break there wrist before turning and doing the same to the the others. I don't know what their crying about they where asking for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not good at gore so this is gonna be vage

They didn't leave. Months passed and they wouldn't leave. I was beyond DONE with these people so much so that I decided to go hunting , but not for food. Finding them was easy , they made a bad decision of lighting fires. Slowly moving forward i prepared to attack. With anger bubbling up i strike, guts beang to spill and screams replace the one calm and quiet night.

Covered in blood , i finally settle down most of them i killed, few got away . I felt ... satisfied with the bloodshed my anger had cooled. I get up to leave and as i do i look around. Heads torn off , necks slit guts smeared across the grass... I wonder is i was in the right?

Almost 2 years pass before they return. I feel something is up... i began to track them once again , staying out of Site but not out of mind. I let a a challenge call and made most of the. Bolt expects 1. They stayed sitting on the and and didn't even look up. Passing them i lunge a one of the armed men.


End file.
